Agents En-dangered (Chapter 8)
Synopsis Bird Brain’s lair was just up on the horizon, and with the evening sky at it’s darkest, It would have been impossible to see the huge glass lair, had it’s lights been off. Tonight, It was different. “Looks like Someone’s expecting us” R said in a suspecting tone. “This is strange! It’s like every place we’ve been to has been easily accesed for us already!” Fairly said questioning the circumstances. “Well, Put 4 weird clues together, weird allusions, and other stuff of that sorts, what do you expect?” Crazy replied. It was 9:32 and time was running. “What an amazing view from up here!” Claire said in amazement. “CLAIRE! FOCUS! We can sight see later. Right now.. we need to find out who should we be saving up here” the chief said, worried. “I’ll scan the place with the X-ray goggles” Fairly said as he grabbed them from Crazy and looked around. “Huh, that’s strange.” Fairly said. “What is it, dude?” Chito asked. “Well, this place may be made of glass and some concrete, but according to the readings, there;s no one here!” “WHAT?!?!? That’s impossible! Someone’s got to be here!” Crazy exclaimed “Nope, not one person” “Oh great! Keswick gave us the wrong place!” The Chief said furiously. “Ch-ch-chief! I assure you, this is the only place west of TUFF that fits the description” “Ok, I’ll take your word for it, but if nothing shows up soon, You’ll be getting it from me!” Just then, Out of the Still, night sky, A large fighter Helicopter appeared flying towards them. They all stared in surprise. “AGENTS, ready your defence!” the Chief yelled. They aimed, it didn’t attack nor fire a single shot at them. It was not 9:52, and it seemed to all make sense now. AIR! The victim would be subdued though the air! “Who could be in there?!?!” Claire asked. “Wait a sec…” Chito thought, It all made sence, The Chief had nearly been interred alive in the earth, Keswick was dealt with using the Flames of the lava. “The one in there must be Kitty!” Chito Yelled. They all replied “Kitty?!?!? How sure are..” “LET ME GO!!!” A yell from the helicopter interrupted their speculation! No Doubt, It was Kitty in there. As the floor of the helicopter opened up, it revealed Kitty tied up from her waist to her hips. She struggled, kicked and tired to break free, but she knew well, that it would also lead to her doom. “HELP!” She yelled out. 9:58, time was going and she the rope lowering her had stopped. The Helicopter was floating above the edge of the Cliff… and the target bellow was a field of jagged rocks. “I got an idea” Claire said with a grin. She whispered into Chito’s ear. “WHAT? No way!” Chito said yelling in refusal. “Oh come on, You’re the only guy here wearing a dress long enough for us to use as a rope” “..ahem… VESTMENT!” “Ok fine… VESTMENT! Anyway, If you guys can get yourselves near the cliff, I can jump and get kitty off that line. Just tie the vestments on me and reel me back as soon as I get her off” “Claire… Are you crazy? How sure are you this will work?” Fairly asked in shock. “Trust her guys” Crazy said with a smile. They set themselves near the edge of the cliff. “Wish me luck guys” Claire said as she looked back at them. With all her might, she leaped into the air to grab hold of Kitty’s line. Every eye was on her, praying to the heavens that she would make it. At last she was able to grab hold of the rope. “CLAIRE!” Kitty yelled in joyful suspense. “Don’t worry Kitty, This is for you” She said with a grin. She Retracted her claws and cut the rope. Now it was a game of reflexes and time. They began to fall from the helicopter. “GUYS!! PULL AS HARD AS YOU CAN! NOW!!” R yelled at them. At once they pulled with all their strength. Claire and Kitty Landed safely back on solid ground with the other company members. “Guys, that was Amazing what you did there!” Kitty yelled as she hugged them. “Kitty, what happened to you?” Chito immediately inquired. “It’s hard for me to remember… all I do is that I had just come in to work when suddenly, I was hit on the back something heavy… a tank I suppose. Next think I remember was being locked up in a cell seeing 4 people… I pretended to act unconscious but I heard them say something about ‘infiltrating from within’” 4 people?” Crazy interrupted. All eyes were now fixed on Chito as they remembered all he had interpreted for them. Chito, out of the awkward silence, walked to kitty and Examined her rope. “This is strange… there is nothing on her rope you guys” He said in disappointment. “Wait” Fairly interrupted “What’s that on her neck”. There had been a piece of paper that had seemed to have been entangled. As Chito Pulled it out, everyone had grouped around him to see what was inscribed. He unfolded it but on it was nothing but a simple drawing of a cylinder, waved lines in it, a fish and writing that simply read “The Crashing end” As they pondered, Kitty broke the silence. “Guys… I think I know what it means.” She said. “They all looked to her and she continued. “As I know, you guys have now been looking at the north, the west, and the east, all that is left is the south.” “She’s right guys” Chito confirmed “as it seems, there is nothing down south from here.. however, using TUFF HQ as our center..” he paused and looked at his Wristcom “Ah… The Petropolis Aquarium!” “Th…The Aquarium?” Crazy said frantically. “Yes Crazy… the aquarium, We better get moving fast, time’s running out!” Fairly said ignoring Crazy’s frantic speech “Agents, I trust this will be in your hands, we need to return to HQ and make sure every thing is alright, Agent Katswell, you may accompany them if you wish!” The Chief Commanded. “I’ll stay with them chief, I need to do what I can to save my partner” She replied with conviction. “Good luck agents, We know you will not fail us!” The Chief bade as he And Keswick Left on Keswick’s pre packed Jetpack in the TUFF Mobile. “We better get moving, it’s quite a distance to the aquarium.” Chito warned the group “Then we better hurry” Kitty commanded. Once more the agents drove off into the dark night as they ventured to rescue the last agent from the stormy waters of this nightmare. A Nightmare they all wished would just end. Category:Fan fiction